The Rules
by DragonRider13025
Summary: A cute little oneshot with the pairing of Executor Pallin and Garrus. PallinxGarrus But only a little yaoi is hinted, so it's safe for most eyes. Enjoy, it was made by my cousin as a gift to me! It was very nice of her, so please take the time to read


**Hello people! It's me! DragonRider13025~ But this story here wasn't written by me! It was written by my SUPER AWESOME cousin! :D She was nice enough to write a fic of ANY pairing that I requested! And since I've been craving some turian/on/turian love, I asked for some Pallin/Garrus!! w EEEE!!! omg, I love this pairing so much! If you see on my profile, I think I'm the only one whose thought of it! D: SAD FACE! But hopefully, now that my cousin made this lovely fic for me, (she said I could post it, and I want to share it with the world to spread the Pallin/Garrus loooves), I'll get off my lazy butt and actually work on something productive. So enjoy, even though the yaoi is in EXTREMLEY low tones. Beggers can't be choosers. :3 Thanks again Ella!! w**

* * *

A quick twitch of the finger and _/Bang/_. The Krogan hit the ground with a strong thud, and a figure emerged from the shadows to examine the job. "And that is why we surrender when I ask," a rough voice said as he bent down to pick up the alien's name tag and shoved it into his pocket. "C-Sec, this is Garrus, I did the job, send a few boys to pick up the body…"

"Body…?" A soft female voice asked over the intercom and Garrus sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"There was a weapons malfunction that's all," He said nervously but he knew the quarian on the other line didn't buy a single word of it. "It's no big deal Tali, the man had a price on his head so big so he would have been dead by the time he left the bar…in fact I could go pick up the bounty right now, Shepard did say we needed some more weapons-"

"No Garrus," Tali commanded stopping the Turain dead in his tracks as he tripped to carefully tiptoe around the large and bulky body. "This is a C-sec job! Not some random mission with Shepard and Wrex! Have some control!" Garrus ignored the rambling of the heavily accented alien as he checked the amount of ammunition in his gun a few times over and then froze when he heard her say "You're gonna be the one to tell Executor Pallin about the mission."

"WHAT!"Garrus cried as he headed towards the terminals. "You know for a fact that Pallin hates my guts!" Tali insisted that he didn't but Garrus coughed, "I believe his exacts words where 'A disgraceful shame to the Race of Turians and a Human Kisser…"

"You're problem now," Tali said as she ended the transmission leaving Garrus to wallow in his own self pity as he made his way to Venari Palin's office. Oh how he hated these meetings, and for some reason, even after Shepard and him had gone out of their way to save the citadel and the universe, Pallin still found it appropriate to treat the hero like a piece of crap.

"Executor Pallin," Garrus sighed as he swung open the door and saw the older turain working diligently at his desk. "Uh, I finished that mission you assigned me," Garrus interlocked his claw-like hands and stood at the door wondering if he had heard of the "weapons malfunction" or not. Pallin placed his pen down on the table and looked up and straight into Garrus's eyes. "Shut the door Garrus…"

The younger turain's heart stopped the moment they made eye contact, but he nodded and followed his orders anyway closing the door behind him. Garrus had never felt a feeling like this before, the tightening in his chest and the way his head spun, it was so strange to him, but the hardened soldier pulled himself together and gave no hint of his confusion. _I'm probably just scared, I mean I did kill the guy and he has such a stick up his ass_ Garrus thought to himself as he took a seat across from him.

"So I heard you killed the Krogan," Pallin said in a surprisingly calm voice and Garrus straightened himself up.

"Yes sir," He answered, his voice shaky, and the Executor raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Why?" Pallin asked leaning forward across the desk, and Garrus pushed himself against the chair trying to back away as far as he could from the other male. "Tell me this should be an interesting story."

"Well sir," Garrus gulped, "The Krogan had a bounty on his head, if we allowed some rogue mercenary or bounty hunter to get to the prize first that would have just put more money into a dangerous black market. I mean I got what I was after and probably prevented a spree of crimes in the long run…"

"And you thought of all of this before you killed him," Pallin said a tone to his voice that Garrus thought he would never hear from the Executor's voice. Was he impressed, proud, and may he dare think it amazed at Garrus. "I must say I never would have thought you would be able to pull of something like this…never knew you had it in you kid."

Garrus was speechless at the praise but he felt some sort of heat surge through his cold blooded body. _Get a hold of yourself Garrus, you must have gotten a cold from that last mission you took… _He thought to himself, but he was pretty sure he knew what this emotion was.

"Good job Garrus…you may leave," Pallin said and Garrus's heart dropped in disappointment.

"That's it?" He asked, and Pallin looked up at him questionably.

"Yes…where you expecting more?" He replied scribbling something on paper before pushing it to the side.

"Yeah, I mean usually you make me do some sort of ridiculous exercise for breaking the rules and such," Garrus shrugged as he stood up.

"No…we all have to break the rules to get the man we want," Pallin replied a small smile on his face.

* * *

**If you liked my cousin's writing, you can find more of her stories on Quizilla! She's known as CursedNinja567 there! :3**


End file.
